Style Guide/Instagram
Instagram accounts are accounts used by many people to send their own Instagram story, posting pictures on their profile, and send quick messages to their family & friends, and their followers. This page serves as a list of Instagram-verified accounts (which have the blue and white check mark), as well as those which are unverified but strongly believed to be official. When in doubt about posting information obtained via Instagram as to whether its source is credible or not, check the account against this list. If an account is verified, it will have a blue tick ( ) next to the name. Verified Kamen Rider Agito *@toshiki.kashu - Toshiki Kashu/Shouichi Tsugami (Kamen Rider Agito) Kamen Rider Kabuto *@hiro_mizushima_official - Hiro Mizushima/(Souji Tendou & Souji Kusakabe) (Kamen Rider Kabuto/Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto) Kamen Rider W *@hikaru0228yamamoto - Hikaru Yamamoto/Akiko Narumi Kamen Rider OOO *@shu_samurai - Shu Watanabe/Eiji Hino *@riho_takada - Riho Takada/Hina Izumi Kamen Rider Fourze *@fukushi_sota_official - Sota Fukushi/Gentaro Kisaragi (Kamen Rider Fourze) Kamen Rider Wizard *@s_shiraishikun - Shunya Shiraishi/Haruto Soma (Kamen Rider Wizard) *@okunaka_makoto - Makoto Okunaka/Koyomi Fueki *@takayamayuko_stardust - Yuko Takayama/(Miku Uehara & & Rinko Daimon & Jey (Kamen Rider Dark Necrom Y) ) Kamen Rider Gaim *@gaku_sano_09 - Gaku Sano/Kouta Kazuraba (Kamen Rider Gaim) *@mahirotakasugi_ - Mahiro Takasugi/Mitsuzane Kureshima (Kamen Rider Ryugen) *@yuki_kubota.0615 - Yuki Kubota/Takatora Kureshima (Kamen Rider Zangetsu) *@yuumi_shida - Yuumi Shida/Mai Takatsukasa (Women of the Beginning) *@rika_izumi_ -Rika Izumi/Akira Kazuraba Kamen Rider Drive *@takeuchi_ryoma - Ryoma Takeuchi/Shinnosuke Tomari (Kamen Rider Drive) *@lespros_inaba0112 - Yu Inaba/Go Shijima (Kamen Rider Mach) Kamen Rider Ex-Aid *@toshiki_seto_official - Toshiki Seto/Hiiro Kagami (Kamen Rider Brave) *@kai_shouma - Shouma Kai/Parado (Kamen Rider Para-DX) *@imrukam - Ruka Matsuda/Poppy Pipopapo (Kamen Rider Poppy) *@reinakurosaki_official - Reina Kurosaki/Nico Saiba (Ride-Player Nico) Kamen Rider Build *@atsuhiro.inukai_official - Atsuhiro Inukai/Sento Kiryu (Kamen Rider Build) & Taro Satou *@takadakaho - Kaho Takada/Misora Isurugi *@takiyukari_official - Yukari Taki/Sawa Takigawa Kamen Rider Zi-O *@shieri_ohata_ - Shieri Ohata/Tsukuyomi (Zi-O) (Kamen Rider Tsukuyomi) Kamen Rider Zero-One *@fumiya_0_3_1_2 - Fumiya Takahashi/Aruto Hiden (Kamen Rider Zero-One) *@syuyasunagawa - Shuya Sunagawa/Horobi (Kamen Rider Horobi) Unverified Kamen Rider Ryuki *@matsuda_satoshi1216 - Satoshi Matsuda/Ren Akiyama (Kamen Rider Knight) Kamen Rider Blade *@kibatsu3 - Takayuki Tsubaki/Kazuma Kenzaki (Kamen Rider Blade) Kamen Rider Hibiki *@Shigeki_hosokawa - Shigeki Hosokawa/Hitoshi Hidaka (Kamen Rider Hibiki) Kamen Rider Decade *@kimito_totani57official - Kimito Totani/Daiki Kaito (Kamen Rider Diend) Kamen Rider W *@masakisuda20 - Masaki Suda/Philip (Kamen Rider W/Cyclone) & Katsumi Daido (child) Kamen Rider OOO *@ryosuke.miura216 - Ryosuke Miura/Ankh Kamen Rider Drive *@fumika_baba - Fumika Baba/Medic Kamen Rider Ex-Aid *@hiroki_iijima_official - Hiroki Iijima/Emu Hojo (Kamen Rider Ex-Aid) *@takamihiroyuki_hiroyukitakami - Hiroyuki Takami/Masamune Dan (Kamen Rider Cronus) Kamen Rider Build *@akasoeiji - Eiji Akaso/Hiroki Nagase & Ryuga Banjo (Kamen Rider Cross-Z) *@maekawa_yasuyuki_official - Yasuyuki Maekawa/Soichi Isurugi Kamen Rider Zi-O *@so_okuno_official - So Okuno/Sougo Tokiwa (Kamen Rider Zi-O) *@oshidagaku - Gaku Oshida/Geiz Myokoin (Kamen Rider Geiz) *@w_keisuke93 - Keisuke Watanabe/Woz (Kamen Rider Woz) *@ayaka_konno_official - Ayaka Konno/Ora *@itagakirihito_official - Rihito Itagaki/Heure Kamen Rider Zero-One *@ryutarookada_official - Ryutaro Okada/Isamu Fuwa (Kamen Rider Vulcan) *@igetahiroe23 - Hiroe Igeta/Yua Yaiba (Kamen Rider Valkyrie) *@felonyrose__n - Noa Tsurushima/Izu *@nakagawadaisuke_official - Daisuke Nakagawa/Jin (Kamen Rider Jin) *@lespros_nachiword - Nachi Sakuragi/Gai Amatsu (Kamen Rider Thouser)